<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>figuring it out by a_paper_crane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683501">figuring it out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane'>a_paper_crane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving, Moving In Together, Reminiscing, Slow Dancing, YES this is quite possibly the most cliche thing ive ever written youre welcome, hes just so tired folks, in their socks in the kitchen. yes its that fic, its the projection, roman is supportive and we love him, why does virgil cry so much in my writing. the world may never know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>long story short roman and virgil move in together but moving is stressful and theyre exhausted to the point of tears but nobody can sleep</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>figuring it out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil learns quickly that he doesn’t like the look of an empty house.  The new one feels less imposing than the room he had left, but even here the blank walls unnerve him and the lack of furniture feels uncanny.  He thanks God he hasn’t started crying again and places the last box in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our new home,” Roman says, emerging from the hall.  There’s a hint of sarcasm, a dash of sadness, an undertone of excitement in his voice.  He swings his keyring around his finger once, then sets it on the counter.  After kicking off his shoes in the corner, he sits down in the middle of the tile flooring and beckons for Virgil to join him.  He does so, leaning into Roman’s shoulder.  Roman hugs him, a tense sort of sideways embrace, reminding him of their early days together.  Virgil melts into his side just a little bit more.  “What do you think?”  Roman is whispering now, almost to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s scary.  It doesn’t feel like ours.”  Virgil grabs a fistful of Roman’s t-shirt.  “I don’t think I’ll sleep much tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Roman says.  His head falls on top of Virgil’s.  “Me either.  It’ll feel better once we start decorating and stuff, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  Virgil smiles a bit in spite of himself.  “I’m glad it’s finally just us, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you suggesting?”  Roman’s tone is clearly joking, but Virgil knows him well enough to take it seriously anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head a bit.  “Not tonight.”  He can feel Roman’s grip on him tighten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman stops there, plunging them into silence.  Virgil’s eyes dart around the room, taking it all in again — the pristine white walls, the yellow cabinets, the beaten-down carpet in the next room.  There isn’t much to look at, especially in the obscurity of night.  The neighbors in the apartment next to them laugh loudly, and Virgil knows instantly that Roman will want to visit them tomorrow.  He isn’t surprised to feel the all-too-familiar sting at the back of his eyes, just glad it didn’t happen sooner.  He’s alone, though, alone with Roman, and safe.  He turns, hides his face in Roman’s neck, throws both arms around him and sobs.  Roman is there immediately, tugging Virgil onto his lap.  He holds him tightly and presses his nose to the top of Virgil’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, love, it’s okay.  You’re safe.”  Roman goes on, speaking so low Virgil can hardly hear him.  “Everything’s alright, darling.  I’ve got you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Virgil just holds him tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman continues talking, and Virgil is grateful.  His voice is soothing.  Soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’s calm enough to be coherent, Virgil smiles at Roman, though it’s watery and loose.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not upset we’re here,” he says, “just exhausted.  And everything feels weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay.  Moving is stressful — I get it.”  He takes Virgil’s hand and runs his thumb along the back.  “We’ve got the hard part done, though.  By next week, everything will be normal again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil nods and squeezes Roman’s hand.  “It’s a nice place.  We made a good choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s so old!  I’ll bet someone famous lived here once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughs, breathy and quiet.  “Wonder what they did?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Roman says.  “Something cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil nods, and again, they fall into silence, staring into each other’s eyes.  Roman leans down to kiss him gently, cupping Virgil’s jaw with his free hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he says, and stands abruptly, then reaches down to help Virgil up.  Roman pulls his phone from his pocket and scrolls for a moment.  He turns the volume up and a Billie Holiday song begins playing through the tinny speakers.  “May I have this dance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughs again.  It’s more real this time, though, more happy than exasperated.  He takes Roman’s hand and allows himself to be held.  Virgil reminisces as their socked feet slip across the floor.  Their senior prom, the two homecomings they went to together; all the community theatre productions they worked on; their first date, and the shitty open mic show.  The time Roman sang to him in the empty auditorium.  He smiles into Roman’s shoulder, resisting the urge to bite down on his collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you remember,” Roman asks, “sophomore year, when I used to call you, like, every night, and I was still convinced I wasn’t in love with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I put up with you,” Virgil jokes.  They both know why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I figured it out.  Better late than never, right?”  Roman kisses the top of Virgil’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fuckin’ dork.”  Virgil squeezes Roman’s hand, then adds, softer, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”  Roman spins him, a practiced move — one of his favorites.  “Hey, since we don’t have the coffee machine set up yet, or any fucking food at all, do you want to run to Starbucks?  I know we just got here, but I think I need to get out again.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Virgil practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>beams,</span>
  </em>
  <span> suddenly realizing how hungry he is after their long day.  “You know me too well.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>supplemental material for this fic (aka my personal headcanons that i cant find anywhere to put that are not plot relevant at all): they are YOUNG here.  like 20 at the oldest they JUST graduated high school but theyre just both so desperate to get the hell out of their hometown.  roman is planning on proposing in a few months and virgil just intuitively Knows but he Will Not bring it up.  roman is wearing mismatched socks.  the apartment is like three rooms but they couldnt afford anything else so theyre just pretending its better than it is.  uh. thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>